


Five Years

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1906, CCFicwithaPic, Leonard Snart Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sara and Leonard become stranded after the 1906 San Francisco Earthquake





	Five Years

**Author's Note:**

> For CC Fic with a Pic. I was partnered up with toxic-swan, and we ended up coming up with this.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

 

The mission that it happened on had been a high pressure situation. With a rogue group of former Time Masters and Time Pirates pursuing them with revenge in mind, the Legends had only hours before the dawn of April 18, 1906 in San Francisco, California to locate an anachronism and fix it. They had split up into pairs to cover more ground in searching for it. Sara and Leonard had been one of the pairs, and they had made their way out to Chinatown in the dark to find the anachronism before an earthquake hit the city and plunged it into three days of disaster and chaos.

Time was running out as they reached one of the last possible locations for the anachronism in Chinatown. Both were without communication devices since the anachronism had been messing with everyone’s comms. However, they had all agreed to be back at the Waverider before the earthquake struck. Nate had given them the full spiel of what the days to come would bring post-quake San Francisco, and no one wanted to witness it.

Sara and Leonard were on the third floor of a building and about to head down the staircase when it started to shake. She grabbed the banister as Leonard braced himself between the wall and it. It lasted about twenty seconds before things returned to normal. Once it had stopped, the Waverider’s captain turned to look at the resurrected crook.

“We need to run,” she said before taking off down the stairs with him on her heels.

They made it down to the second floor and onto the staircase to the ground level when a tremor larger than the last one hit them. Leonard was thrown at Sara and both fell to the floor. As they started to get up, an ominous noise came from above. They looked up in time to see the stairs above coming down on top of them. Leonard moved himself to shield Sara from the debris before the world went black for both of them.

An aftershock brought them back from unconsciousness. They realized they were still alive, but wedged against the wall by the wreckage from the stairs. It took both of them to push it off of themselves. By the time the last wooden boards were cleared away, they were covered in dust and could see the cuts and scrapes on their bodies. The sun was shining down brightly on them where the roof had been.

The time travelers picked their way around the wreckage and stumbled out into the street. Many of the buildings that had lined the street were now seriously damaged from the quake, some of which they couldn’t believe were still standing. People were out on the streets in their nightclothes, calling out for parents, siblings, children, or any family members. Some were screaming and wailing. There was a faint smell of smoke that would grow stronger in days to come as the city burned.

“We need to get back,” Leonard murmured as they stared at the world around them.

His words jolted Sara into action. They took off down the street together, running around anyone who got in their way. No one really paid much attention to them due to the shock over the disaster that had just transpired. Leonard stopped once when he saw a boy crying out for his sister, but Sara reminded him to keep moving.

By the time they reached the park where the Waverider had been, it wasn’t there.

* * *

 

“They aren’t coming back.”

Sara looked across the fire at Leonard as he said this. Two weeks had passed since the earthquake, and they had been living in one of the many camps set up around San Francisco for those who had lost their homes. There had been a lot of contentions between the two of them about the earthquake and what to do. So far, Sara had managed to persuade him to stay put for the time being. Still, tensions were high between them.

“The Waverider will come back,” she said firmly as she wrapped a blanket tighter around herself. She’d been stranded in a wrong time twice before and been rescued twice. It could be a while, but she had faith her team would return.

“It’s been two weeks,” Leonard sighed. “We’ve gone on long enough, but this camp won’t be here forever. We need to plan ahead and figure out where to go next.”

“The team won’t be able to find us as easily if we move,” Sara reminded him.

He scoffed. “They probably think we died in the quake.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Maybe not, but what I do know is that we’re trapped here for good.”

“I’ve been trapped in two different time periods before,” she reminded him. “And each time, someone always came back for me.”

“People don’t search for you when they think you’re dead,” Leonard snapped.

Sara narrowed her eyes at him. “Then if you don’t see a point in sticking around, why don’t you just leave?”

“Maybe I will.”

“No one’s stopping you,” she replied coldly. “So just go already. When the team rescues me, maybe I’ll tell them what happened to you.”

He glared at her before turning from the fire and walking away into the night.

* * *

 

Within two days, Leonard had made his way out of San Francisco. After a week, he was on a train heading out of California. From there, he hopped from town to town and city to city. He started to pull heists again, which were almost too easy in this time period. Slowly, he let himself make mistakes that allowed things to get more exciting in his escape.

After a month, he wrote a letter to Sara, including an apology in it. He never sent it, given he had no idea where she was living now. But as time wore on, Leonard continued to write the letters to her, keeping them together in a bundle. In them, he talked about where he was, what he’d done, and that he missed her. For a man who’s always seen himself as a loner, he felt especially alone these days.

The two weeks he had spent with Sara after the quake had been the least lonely he’d felt since the Waverider abandoned them. While he was still miffed about being left for dead again, he should have never taken that anger out by shutting down Sara’s hope. Over the months, he saw that she did have a point about being rescued. As to whether it could actually happen, he wasn’t sure.

A year after the quake hit San Francisco, Leonard reached New York City. He spent a few weeks there before going to Central Park to write yet another letter to Sara. As he finished the letter, he gazed up at what one day would be a grandiose skyline. An idea came to him as Leonard looked back down at the letter and thought of the different time periods he’d seen New York in with Sara. Standing up, he started out of the park, heading on a path to the train station.

* * *

 

A knock came on her door just as Sara was preparing to turn in for the night. With a grumble, she walked over to the door. If it was Mrs. Cook again, she was going to slam the door in the old bat’s face. Ever since she’d moved in, the old woman had tried to set up Sara with someone. Even telling her she was into girls as well didn’t faze her in the slightest with her quest to find someone for Sara.

“I’m coming,” Sara groaned as the knock came again and thunder rumbled outside from the storm raging on.

Grasping the handle, she swung the door open. When she saw who was on the other side, her eyes widened. “Leonard?”

A smile tugged at his lips. “Hello, Sara.”

Leonard was dripping wet in a period suit and coat. He looked relieved to see her. Sara felt a bit of happiness to see someone she knew from her own time period rise up inside her after not seeing him for over a year. But she also wondered what he was doing here. What reason did he have for coming back?

Sara leaned against the doorframe. “What are you doing here?”

“I decided to come back,” he admitted. “It took me a while to find you. Glad to see you never left the area.”

“I said I was staying,” she shrugged. “Is that all you’re here for? Just to say you’re back in the area?”

“No,” he reached into his coat and produced a thick bundle of letters that he offered to her. “I’m more here to apologize in person.”

Sara took the letters from him carefully. As she flicked through them, she saw that all of them had her name on the front. She selected one at random and opened it up. Reading the sheets of paper inside, she saw his apology, and something told her it wasn’t the first apology he’d written to her. If anything, this was one of many apologies.

“Do you mean it?” she asked once she had finished reading the letter. “Do you still mean it?”

Leonard nodded. “Every word. I was angry then, but I’m come to accept what’s happened.”

Sara exhaled slowly. “This is going to take some time for me.”

“Understood.”

Thunder rumbled again as he turned to leave. Sara reached out to grasp his arm.

“Do you want to come in?” she asked. “At least until the rain stops?”

He considered it. “Would it be a problem?”

“No,” she shook her head. “I’ve missed you. Anyways, it gets lonely playing solitaire.”

A real smile came from him now. “Believe me, I know.”

* * *

 

Progress between them was slow at first. They slowly began to reconnect with each other again. Leonard got a job as a banker ironically enough, and got an apartment not too far away from where Sara lived. His return made them both feel less alone in the time where they didn’t belong. As often as they could make it, they spent time together.

Over the next year, they fell into a pattern. Sara worked in a department store and Leonard worked at the bank during the day. They would meet for dinner and go back to one of their places for cards. Birthdays and holidays were celebrated together. When 1907 became 1908, Sara leaned over and kissed Leonard.

“Happy New Year,” she told him.

“Happy New Year,” he replied before moving to kiss her again.

When they went into their third year of being stranded in the past, their relationship went from friends on the edge of something to actually being something. They moved into Leonard’s apartment, leaving Sara to finally be free of Mrs. Cook, who had only become more gossipy to her since Leonard’s arrival. Both Sara and Leonard remembered how he had wondered about the future they could have before the Oculus. They were finally having it now, even if it was in the wrong time period.

Just before a month before the fourth year began, Leonard took Sara down to the waterfront after they went out to dinner. There had been a mugger lurking down there, but Sara was able to take him down easily before he could cause them any trouble. Together, they stared out at the ocean together. Then Leonard got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

Sara smiled as she said yes.

They tied the knot on December 10, 1909. It was a small ceremony that they only invited the handful of friends they’d made to attend. After the honeymoon, life returned to the way it had been for both of them. However, they wondered when the Waverider would come back, or if it ever would. Sometimes they talked about it and wondered what was happening to their teammates.

Time went on. 1910 went by, and Sara and Leonard celebrated their first anniversary. They were adjusting more and more to the life they were living in the past. There were things they missed, but they had each other and they were happy. That was all they could really ask for given the circumstances they were likely to be trapped in for the rest of their lives.

Just after the fifth year passed, they took a vacation together. Sara had been all too thrilled to get out of the city for a while. Leonard, who’d lived in a city his whole life, had been happy to get away from the madness, although he drew the line at camping. Both figured it wouldn’t hurt to step outside the boundaries of the city

When they arrived, they noticed something out of place. It was an anachronism in this time. Before investigation into it could go any further, Sara noticed something in the sky. By the time she got Leonard’s attention about it, they could clearly see it was the Waverider. After five years, it had finally returned.

“They came back,” Leonard murmured as they watched it land.

“Yeah,” Sara smiled as the doors opened and their teammates walked out. “They finally did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
